Things You Shouldn't Touch
by Daria234
Summary: Darkfic with Alec/OMC and implied Logan/Alec. Alec has to go undercover as a sex slave, Logan watches the whole thing and feels bad about it. SLASH. Warnings for dubcon,OOC dark!Logan,angst. Don't read if you don't like


Written for comment_fic on Livejournal

Prompt was Alec/any, Alec goes undercover as a sex slave

Logan watched the video feed as it showed him images of the mayor with Alec. Right now, Alec was tied to the bedpost, facedown and spread eagle, as the mayor whipped him on his back, ass, and thighs. The video quality just barely allowed Logan to make out the little marks that were made on Alec's flesh, perfect little blossoms.

Logan had thought that Alec might be able to get the information before the 'session,' but they had both known it might come to this. Logan wasn't able to help him now anyway - with all the security at the mayor's mansion, there would be no way to extract him. If the mayor went too far, it would be up to Alec alone to get himself out of there.

Logan had told Alec not to draw attention to himself during the escape. Told him not to encourage anti-transgenic paranoia and crackdowns -- to instead try and escape in a way that made him look like a normal guy.

Logan regretted it now and had no way of letting Alec know it. He really wished he had a way to tell Alec to screw it, to get out by any means necessary, that he was never supposed to have to take this kind of punishment. And that the last thing in the world Logan ever wanted to see was Alec being violated by this guy.

_'You sort of want to see it,'_ a tiny part of Logan's mind said, but he quickly pushed it out to focus on the problem at hand.

Alec could break free from the bonds if he wanted, but Logan knew that he wouldn't. He would download the needed files, get the mayor on tape in a compromising position, and escape without anyone thinking genetically engineered anything. Alec would complete the mission perfectly regardless of the cost to himself, because that's what Manticore made him to do.

_'No_," Logan told himself, _'he's not just what Manticore made him to be, his commitment is his own.'_ But Logan wondered why he even needed to tell himself that, why he needed to convince himself not to think of Alec as a machine.

Logan winced when he saw the mayor lift Alec's hips up and took a position behind him. He knew he should look away, knew that Alec would rather not suffer the embarrassment of an audience, but Logan couldn't stop watching. It didn't last long - no credit to the mayor - but it was hard and fast and the way Alec was writhing and resisting, it looked like he was either in pain or just disgusted to have the man inside of him. Logan felt his erection grow as he watched, as thoughts he would have liked to ignore flashed through his mind. Thoughts like _'Damn, they make them beautiful at Manticore,'_ and _'I bet they engineered him to like being used,'_ and _'Yeah, hurt him just a little bit more.'_

And the more Logan felt disgusted at his own thoughts, the harder he got.

When it was over, the mission accomplished, they tried to go back to normal. Alec-and-Logan, the normal couple. But Logan was aloof, and kept finding excuses why Alec shouldn't spend the night. Finally, Alec confronted him.

"It's because of that night, isn't it Logan? That was your idea, Logan. You saw me with the mayor and now you can't get it out of your head?!"

It was true: Logan had relived that moment again and again as he stroked himself in the shower. Alec had debased himself because Logan had asked him to. But why hadn't Logan found another way? Why had Logan thought those things? Every time he looked at Alec, Logan was filled with a swirl of conflict and guilt and doubt over his own intentions.

"Tell me why, Logan! You don't even want to touch me any more!! Tell me why!" Alec yelled.

Logan was silent, avoiding Alec's gaze. _'Because you deserve better,'_ Logan thought to himself, 'b_ecause some twisted part of my mind sees you as an object. Because deep down, I want to make you less than you are.'  
_  
"Say something, Logan! Is it because of the mission at the mayor's? Because of what I had to do?...Do you think I'm disgusting now?" Alec pleaded for an answer holding back both rage and tears.

Logan didn't know what to say. So he simply answered, "Yes."


End file.
